


Pet

by Kitsu



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-23
Updated: 2009-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble as answer for prompt made by mako_pretty ages ago - "Byakuya, Renji, spoiling the pet".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

Byakuya stared at the display before him. Renji was kneeling, hands folded in his lap, head bowed and gaze averted. He acted just submissive enough for Byakuya to feel that familiar arousal surge through him, but he quickly collected himself and walked over to Renji's kneeling form, where he fastened a collar around his neck. The tiny silver bell attached gave a barely audible 'tink', and Renji shivered.  
  
“As long as you wear this you are mine. **My** lover. **My** second - in - command. **My** pet to spoil as I wish. Understood?”  
  
“Yes, Master.” Renji smiled. Since Byakuya was his too.


End file.
